naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio
Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio 'was Arrancar ''Cientecimo Tercero ''(103rd) Sosuke Aizen's army. Appearance Dordoni's face resembles a stereotypical portrayal of the Devil. He has black hair and blue eyes. His hair resembles a pair of "horns" and he has a van-dyke beard and mustache. The remains of his hollow mask consist of a small plate on his forehead that has horns mirroring those in his hair. Dordoni's Arrancar outfit is customized to fit his eclectic personality, with fringes on the forearm portion of the sleeves, a poofy red sash tied at his waist, shoulder pads, and openings down the front which reveal his black undershirt. Personality History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Master Combatant - Dordoni appears to have little interest in actually utilizing his Zanpakutō in battle, preferring to attack foes unarmed with what appears to be an entirely kick-based martial art similar to savate. During his battle against Ichigo, he proved more than capable of handling Ichigo's Shikai with only his feet. He could have easily killed Ichigo in this state if it was not for Nel's Cero Doble, or his desire to force Ichigo into using all of his power. **Baron Puntapies Alto *Enhanced Strength *Sonido Expert - He also seems to be highly proficient with Sonido. He was easily able to overpower Ichigo's Shunpo (in ''Shikai form) while in his sealed state. *Hierro - Throughout his fight against Ichigo, Dordoni showed a respectfully powerful steel skin, capable of countering Ichigo's sword attacks with heel-kicks and sustaining no injuries. Dordoni was even able to take Nel's Cero Doble with only minor injuries (albeit Nel was in her much weaker child form). *High Spiritual Power - As a former Espada, Dordoni has some considerable spiritual energy. As a former Espada member, Dordoni is very powerful, revealing that he (among the other Privaron Espada) is stronger than most of the other Arrancar, only being outclassed by the current Espada. Despite the pride he takes in his abilites however, he admitted (in his thoughts) that Ichigo probably could have beaten him with his Bankai alone. Zanpakuto Giralda (Storm Baron) - Dordoni's blade takes the form of a standard sized katana with a purple hilt and green sheath with a long downward-curved crossguard. *Resurreccion - Its released command is "'''Whirl". Dordoni is able to release his sealed power even when his sword is only partially unsheathed. When Giralda is released, Dordoni grows large horns on his shoulders and armor that starts at his feet, wraps around his calves, and juts out at his waist with two more spikes. His mask also extends, framing his face. Resurreccion Special Ability *Cyclones - While released, two enormous cyclones come from exhaust spouts on the armor covering his legs, which keeps him hovering in the air and add extra force to his kicks. In addition, two bird-like extensions jut out from these cyclones, which are used to execute long-range strikes, though Dordoni is also capable of manifesting many more if the need arises. The maximum amount he can create is 12.It is unknown if the extensions are sentient, as they appear to be serpent-like Hollow. The extensions were not especially durable, as they could be cut by Getsuga Tenshō, and Tensa Zangetsu, so they were mostly used for offensive purposes. They can also easily be regenerated, regardless of the amount of damage they receive. *El Uno Picotear *Ave Mellizos *Cero *Bala *Enhanced Hierro List of Moves and Techniques * List of Awakenings *Resurreccion - Giralda Relationships Allies * Rivals *Ichigo Kurosaki Enemies * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Privaron Espada Category:Hollow